Cuando los Cullens muestran su lado humano
by lunick
Summary: Los Cullens se convirtieron en humanos ¡Que bueno! ¿no? No, que los Cullens sean humanos no resulto tan buena idea...
1. Cuando todo empieza

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cualquier marca que mencione de ahora en adelante tampoco es mia.

Cuando los Cullen muestran su lado humano

Capitulo 1 : Cuando todo empieza

Bella se despertó casi a las nueve de la mañana. Tanteó el espacio vacío a su izquierda y gruñó. "Estúpidos vampiros con sus estúpidas cacerías" murmuró y estiró los brazos, apartó con pereza las frazadas y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes perder el equilibrio. Se vistió inconscientemente, se lavó los dientes como una autómata y salió de la casa despidiéndose de las paredes, ya que su padre hacia horas que había salido a pescar con Billy en ese domingo soleado.

Finalmente Bella fue despertada por el ruido estruendoso de su auto, a veces se preguntaba si no era gracias esos sonidos horrorosos que nunca tuvo un accidente en la mañana. Sacándose esos pensamientos idiotas arrancó el monovolumen y se dirigió a la mansión Cullen por el ya conocido camino.

Nadie le abrió la puerta apenas se oyó el coche, y Edward no la sacó del auto como acostumbraba, otro día le hubiera extrañado, pero la verdad que ese día cualquier cosa le importaba un comino.

La casa estaba bastante desordenada, por alguna razón había restos de comida humana por todos lados y algunos jarrones rotos con manchas de sangre alrededor de ellos. Bella se quedó quieta en el lugar, sólo se animó a gritar un "¿hola?". Dos minutos después una sonriente Alice bajaba por las escaleras de dos en dos, se tropezó en la mitad de la escalera y se cayó al piso con ruido sordo. Se levantó de un salto y se arregló la ropa, la castaña la observó con ceño fruncido. Era Alice, pero no era Alice. No caminaba con esa gracia propia de ella estaba… torpe. Su pelo no estaba tan brillante como siempre, su piel no parecía de piedra, las ojeras habían desaparecido y lo que le llamó más la atención: sus ojos eran castaños, con un brillo muy _Alice_, pero no eran los ojos de Alice.

-¡Bella! – una voz chillona gritó, la voz de su casi hermana siempre había sido chillona, pero chillona de una manera hermosa, esta voz parecía la de cualquier adolescente. Ahora definitivamente estaba confundida. Brazos calientes y pequeños rodearon su cuello, y cuando la soltaron Alice irradiaba felicidad.

-Bella ¡Somos humanos! – no reaccionó por un momento, costo bastante que su cerebro procesara la información

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Es increíble! Como que de repente todo se volvió negro y pensé que estaba teniendo una visión pero cuando volví en mí era distinta ¡todos lo éramos!

-¿Me estás diciendo que de la nada se volvieron humanos?

-Ajá.

-¿De enserio?

-Sí ¿No lo ves? Mirá – Alice fue corriendo hasta la pared y se golpeó la frente contra esta -¡Me dolió!

-¡Alice! ¡Estás sangrando!

Los ojos de pelinegra se iluminaron y un dedo fue a tocar la herida de su cabeza. Su pequeño dedito manchado de rojo parecía ser un milagro y no pudo evitar llevárselo a la boca para degustarlo.

-Asco. ¡Es un asco! Vení Bella, vamos a comer.

-No Alice, ¿dónde está Edward?

-Ah, primero probó romperse un florero en la cabeza y después se fue a dormir, algo sobre soñar con vos – Bella se sintió mal por disturbar su primer sueño, así que le pareció una buena idea preguntar por los demás

- ¿Y el resto?

-Emmet y Rosalie también están durmiendo, y Jasper está llorando.

- ¿Llorando?

-Sí, al parecer extrañó eso. Esme quiso aprovechar, así que Carlisle está con ella.

- ¿Aprovechar qué?

- No querras saber - dijo sombría, como si le hubiera provocado algún trauma.

Verán, cuando Esme se enteró que eran humanos primero probó comida humana y luego arrastró a Carlisle escaleras arriba para tratar de concebir un hijo. Escuchar a tus padres teniendo sexo a los gritos NO es una experiencia muy linda que digamos.

Bella tomó la advertencia silenciosa de su amiga y se retiró cautelosamente mientras Alice devoraba vorazmente una pizza entera, manchándose las mejillas con salsa. "Supongo que esto es lo más parecido a verla cazar que voy a ver alguna vez en mi vida. Y doy gracias por ello"

Subió las escaleras y fue directo al cuarto de Edward, la cama por fin tenía un uso. Su novio estaba durmiendo y cuando ella se sentó a un lado de la cama se despertó.

-Bella ¡Soñé con vos!

-Maravilloso – contestó con una sonrisa

- Soñé que estábamos en una calesita que giraba y giraba y de repente vino un payaso triste y exploto un globo de agua frente a nosotros. Después estábamos en el prado besándonos desenfrenadamente mientras tres irlandeses bailaban polka y vos te sacabas la ropa y la ropa caía como si fueran ríos de sangre por debajo de mi cuerpo y los colores giraban y giraban y los enanos bailaban y aparecieron más payasos que tenían crema y me sonreían y la crema se deslizaba de una manera sexy por tu cuerpo y Esme me decía "ya está la comida" y Emmet y Jasper se besaban y… - a este punto Bella quería vomitar lo que no había desayunado. Puso una mano sobre la boca de Edward y este se cayo, sus ojos ahora verdes la miraron intrigado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su sueño no era del tipo que le contabas a tu novia. "O talvez que no se dio cuenta" pensó Bella.

Edward sonrió, ajeno a la repulsión que sentía su acompañante, y se inclinó hasta rozar los labios rosados que amaba tanto. A ella le costó acostumbrarse a que ahora sus labios eran cálidos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ir tan lejos como quisiera, no le costó nada tomar el ritmo.

Mientras estos dos cerraban la puerta con llave (descuiden, nada para mayores de dieciocho pasará allí, cuando eso pase nos encargaremos de que se enteren, sí, somos así de pervertidos. ¿Quiénes somos? No es de su interés) Emmet y Rosalie se despertaban de una siesta rejuvenecedora y realizaban … actividades para adultos ( dijimos que les avisaríamos) Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron mano en mano por las escaleras y Rosalie se resbaló con su tacón. Pegó un grito y este hizo que Jasper saliera de su habitación para ver. Al ver a su "hermana" tirada en el piso frotándose su trasero por el dolor su corazón se encogió y se largo a llorar

-¡La vida es tan injusta! – gritó y volvió a su habitación con un portazo

En eso el timbre sonó y una Alice manchada de comida por todos lados salió corriendo a responder la puerta. Esta Alice en el camino se tropezó mínimo cinco veces, pero nada lograría doblegar su espíritu.

-¡Sí!- exclamó al ver por la mirilla – es el pedido que le hice a Wal-Mart – aabrió la puerta, entró a una velocidad increíble las miles de bolsas con víveres y le revoleó un fajo de muchos billetes de cien al repartidor que quería meterse debajo de una piedra.

Casi instantáneamente le entró al helado de chocolate y Emmet se le sumó, ahogándose en Doritos.

-¡UGH!- chilló Rose.- ¡Comen como cerdos! – sacudió la cabeza y se fue a mirar al espejo de la sala - ¡TENGO UNA ARRUGA!

No hace falta decir que entró en pánico frente a la arruga inexistente y que comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva de cremas anti-age por internet y que las compró a todas vía online. No hacía falta decirlo pero lo dijimos de todas formas, porque los que ponemos las reglas acá somos nosotros.

Carlisle por fin pudo salir de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. Vio como Alice y Emmet comían malvaviscos y caramelos respectivamente y prefirió dejarlo pasar. Sabía que les iba a agarrar una tremenda patada al hígado pero el tenía sus propios problemas. Esme le había dado un poco de miedo. Agarró el vino que alguna vez le habían regalado su jefe y se sirvió una copa, y luego otra. En eso vino Jasper, que se robó la botella y empezó a tomar del pico. Luego encontró la botella de fresita que les habían regalado y se la bajó de una. Carlisle lo vio hacer todo esto con una expresión indescifrable y pudo escuchar algunas quejas del rubio sobre "el mundo capitalista donde todos eran muñecos de un sistema de mierda que no dejaba que nadie fuera feliz".

Jasper se tiró al sillón y empezó a llorar. Rosalie revisaba a cada rato el reloj, esperando la llegada de sus cremas. Emmet y Alice comían nuggets de pollo crudos. Carlisle los miraba a todos sentado en su sillón. Con este panorama se encontraron Bella y Edward cuando bajaron las escaleras. Bella quedó horrorizada. Edward se fue a fijar que había para comer.

-¡Brócoli! – exclamó. Rose lo miró.

- ¿Eso es light? – preguntó

-Según tengo entendido

-Pasame uno – Edward le lanzó una plata de brócoli, esta le pego en el ojo.

Justo cuando estaba por disculparse se escuchó

-¡CARLISLE VENIS YA!

El aludido suspiró y subió las escaleras con poca energía.

Bella no estaba tan segura de que fuera algo bueno que los Cullens fueran humanos.


	2. Cuando se descubren las consecuencias

**Disclaimer: si yo fuera Stephenie Meyer, y por lo tanto me perteneciera Twilight, se creen que estaría acá escribiendo estos delirios y no haciendo a Edward todavía más perfecto de lo que es??**

**Capitulo 2: Cuando se descubren algunas consecuencias de ser humano**

Bella se fue corriendo a su casa en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Edward, cuando terminó de comer apio (aproximadamente dos horas después), sacó el auto y fue a su casa. En el trayecto le pegó a tres mapaches, dos ciervos y casi le da a una señora. Manejar sin reflejos vampíricos a la velocidad que maneja un vampiro NO es una buena idea. Tampoco hay que olvidar el árbol del vecino de Bella pero… eso es porque Edward humano resulto ser un desastre para estacionar.

Edward, a sabiendas de que ya había pasado el horario de visita, se quiso hacer el Spiderman y le salió mal. Se cayó e hizo un ruido tremendo. Intento treparse de nuevo. Charlie salió con la reglamentaria y pensando que era un ladrón (no veía bien de noche) le pegó un tiro. El tiro se suponía que no le tenía que pegar, lo tiró cerca para asustarlo pero justo se cayó al piso cuando la bala pasaba y esta le pego en la pierna y le quedó adentro. Que dolor.

-¡AAHHH!- gritó, eso sí que lo escuchó Bella.

-¡Edward! – chilló Bella cuando vio a su novio tirado en el piso ensangrentado  
-¡EDWARD!- gritó Charlie y salió corriendo a donde estaba el ex vampiro.  
Mientras, Bella bajaba las escaleras frenéticamente y cuando llegó abajo vio a su padre pegándole con una rama rota al que ya estaba tirado en el piso  
-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUERER CORROMPER A MI POBRE FLORECILLA?  
-¡Papá! ¡Lo estás lastimando! LLAMÁ A UNA AMBULANCIA - esa sí que fue una cara amenazadora, Charlie salió carpiendo rapidísimo y marcó el 911 a la velocidad de la luz  
La ambulancia no llegó tan rápido y debido a la perdida de sangre y los múltiples golpes en su cabeza y... partes privadas, Edward ya estaba teniendo la misma reacción que con miles de pastillitas de la ultra felicidad (eso será algo que vendrá más adelante en esta misma historia, por el mismo canal y a la hora que se nos cante)  
-Bella ¡El topo Yiyo me habla!  
-¿Quién es el topo Yiyo?  
-El que dice "A la cama chicos" - dijo, imitando una voz rara y nasal  
- ¿Ese no era Michael Jackson?  
- NOOOOOO ¡Era Mickey Mouse y Donald! Me quieren robar ¡Macdonald me quiere robar mis anchoas mágicas!  
- Edward tranquilo ya viene la ambulancia  
-¡NO QUE VIENEN LOS VULTURIS Y ME GANAN AL AJEDREZ! - a este punto los vecinos empezaron a salir de sus casas y a mirarlos raro. Bella se sentía tan espectacular que deseaba cavar un pozo y tirarse adentro por veinticinco años seguidos.  
Porfin vino el preciado vehículo de emergencias (usamos términos raros ¿y qué?) Y emvolvieron a Edward en vendas y lo metieron en una camilla. Mientras Bella acompañaba a esta se tropezó con una hormiguita que tenía una hora muy peligrosa encima y se cayó. Como los del Same estaban aburridos se la llevaron a ella también.

En el hospital a Bella la internaron en terapia intensiva y a Edward le pusieron una curita en la frente. ¡Ha! Como si eso pudiera pasar de verdad.

Cuando llegaron al hospital a Bella le pusieron un cuello ortopédico, una curita en la frente y la dejaron libre por ahí. Edward seguía con sus alucinaciones del topo Yiyo y de vez en cuando gritaba que quería a Carlisle. Tanto gritó que llamaron a Carlisle en su día libre y este les agradeció de una manera exorbitante, hasta ofreció comprarle un auto a cada enfermera y un chalet a cada médico. Suerte que se lo tomaron en broma, porque Carlisle estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El diagnóstico fue: reposo para la pierna baleada, una contusión leve en la cabeza, una muñeca rota y una bolsa de hielo para los… muchachos.

Y muchos, muchos, muchos analgésicos. Ahora Edward ya no fantaseaba con topos fantaseaba con cosas más grandes.

-¡Godzilla me come! ¡Tiene ayuda del inspector Gadget, el chupacabra tiene ayuda del inspector Gadget! – oh sí, Edward tiene una imaginación muy activa.

Bella se negó a ir a su casa con Charlie, después de lo que le hizo al pobre de Edward. Encima ella hizo la denuncia y Charlie después cambio todo y a Edward lo quisieron robar tres motoqueros que ya habían salido de la ciudad y que nunca más aparecerían por Forks. Maldito policía corrupto.

De vuelta en la casa de los Cullen, Alice comía chocolates y Emmet tomaba cerveza con Jasper. Pero claro, Emmet decía comentarios guarros dirigidos a Rosalie y Jasper lloraba por una mosca que había matado sin querer

- Eh mogólico – le gritó Emmet a Jasper

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo es tan cruel? ¡No puedo vivir en un mundo así! – rompió la botella que tenía en la mano y la dirigió a su muñeca, Emmet se la sacó y lo empujó para que quedara acostado boca abajo en el sillón, para luego sentarse arriba y evitar que Jasper agarrara la botella

-¡Rose! ¡Trae sogas! – la rubia lo miró arqueando una ceja y se encogió de hombros antes de subir las escaleras e ir a su cuarto. Cinco minutos después volvió con un manojo de cuerdas y se las revoleó por la cabeza al fortachón.

Diez minutos después Jasper estaba atado a una silla y hasta se habían tomado la molestia de ponerle un bozal. Como toque final lo habían puesto arriba de la mesa ratona para que quedara como con efecto cinematográfico. Ahí es cuando bajó Esme.

-¿QUÉ LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A MI BEBÉ?

-Se quería cortar con una botella – se defendió rápidamente Emmet

-¡Bebé malo! Eso no se hace.

Jasper se puso a llorar y miró con ojos vidriosos a Esme, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que desatarlo inmediatamente y acunarlo entre sus brazos

- Mamá, perdóname – dijo y se limpió los mocos con el puño de su remera

- Lo perdono muñequito lindo, ahora vaya a limpiarse la carita – el rubio asintió como un niño chiquito y subió las escaleras. Rosalie miraba la escena extrañada, con la cara naranja de una mascarilla de baba de tortuga y caparazón de cangrejo con un toque de placenta de elefante. Emmet roncaba y parecía una constructora. Alice salía de la cocina con un Big Mac, unas papas grandes y un paquetito violeta.

- Hola Esme ¿Queres? – preguntó alzando las papas

- No gracias ¿dónde está tu padre?

Y se abrió la puerta, y Esme vio a Carlisle y Carlisle casi se hace en los pantalones de la cara de maniática que tenía su mujer. "Rayos" pensó "Edward debería haber entrado en coma"

En un microsegundo tanto Carlisle como Esme habían desaparecido de la sala y se escuchaban los ruegos por ayuda del primero. Pobre hombre.

Bella arrastró la silla de ruedas para adentro y la estacionó al lado del sofá donde estaba Emmet. Por suerte Edward ahora estaba dormido y no tendría que escuchar más sobre los hongos gigantes con tentáculos.

Después simplemente subió las escaleras y fue derecho al cuarto de Edward para desplomarse en la cama.

Alice dejó todo en la mesa ratona y se sentó al lado de Emmet, quien se despertó por el movimiento del sillón.

-Conseguí cosas… prohibidas. – dijo la morocha

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Rose mientras se ponía una crema en las manos.

Alice abrió el paquetito violeta revelando un sinfín de pastillitas blancas

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron todos los presentes, bueno, Edward en realidad dijo ¡MANÍ! Pero en el estado en que estaba no contaba del todo como una persona.

-Son pastillitas de la ultra felicidad – dijo Alice con los ojos bien grandes – costaron bastante pero fueron fáciles de conseguir

- ¿Dónde las conseguiste? – preguntó Emmet

- Al lado del McDonalds

- ¿Y cuándo fuiste al McDonalds? – esta vez fue Rose

- Cuando ustedes ataban a Jasper

- ¿Y por qué si estábamos atando a Jasper te fuiste como si nada? – preguntaron ambos. Alice se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Basta de preguntas! Hay que probar estas cosas – dijo emocionada como niña con juguete nuevo y se mandó como cinco pastillas, Emmet también agarró y Rose se quedó mirando porque tenía miedo de que le arruinaran la piel. En eso vino Jasper y al ver tantas pastillas en su cabeza se formó otra manera de acabar con su "triste" existencia. Eso sí, después estuvo vomitando tres horas mientras los demás alucinaban. Eventualmente Rose se fue a su cuarto para su "sueño de belleza", Emmet quedó desnudo en el patio y Alice siguió comiendo hasta que se quedó dormida en la cocina.

Cinco horas después Edward se despertó, lúcido y viendo que no había nadie trato de mover la silla de ruedas con su única mano sana. Si nos preguntan el panorama de Edward dando círculos en una silla de ruedas es bastante triste. El ex vampiro se sintió patético y trató de levantarse, con dolor de pierna y todo. Lo logró, caminó dos pasos y se cayó, justo del lado de la muñeca rota. Auch.

- ¡Bella! – empezó a gritar - ¡Bella me duele! ¡Me duele!

Arriba, Bella se despertaba y empezaba a correr, sorprendentemente no se cayó en las escaleras, y eso que iba corriendo.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Es que no hay nadie y tenía que ir al baño.

-Bueno amor, ahora te llevo al baño.

- No creo que eso sea un problema ahora… aunque Esme me va a matar por su alfombra

Bella primero se sorprendió, y luego no pudo evitar retorcerse de risa, literalmente retorcerse en el piso de risa. El hecho de que Edward fuera más vulnerable que ella era demasiado. Tanto reír le dio ganas de ir al baño y salió disparada escaleras arriba, dejando un dolorido y… mojado Edward tirado en el suelo y preguntándose por qué se reía tanto.

**N/A : holaa, aquí sigo yo con mi fic delirante, y no teman, se pone peor !!**


End file.
